Question: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 3$ and $x = 8$. $9$ $y$ $ + 9$ $x$ $ + 5$
Solution: Substitute $3$ for ${y}$ and $8$ for ${x}$ $ = 9{(3)} + 9{(8)} + 5 $ $ = 27 + 72 + 5 $ $ = 104$